Love Letter
by Yuki-chan Kamijou
Summary: Hinata recibe una carta de amor de Kiba, pero en un descuido Neji le quita la carta, ¿Qué hará ahora? ¿Cómo reaccionará Neji con esta carta? [Paseen y lean n.n] [Fic para un concurso de fanfics]


_**"Love Letter" by Yuki-chan Kamijou.**_

_**14 Sep 2013. Edit: 26 Sep 2013.**_

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

Ejemplo **(Narración)**

─ Ejemplo ─ **(Dialogo)**

─ _"Ejemplo"_ ─ **(Pensamientos)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes o lugares utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, sólo pertenecen a su autor original, Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**..::: Capítulo Único :::..**

* * *

En una tarde normal del mes de Abril (inicios de la primavera) en Konoha, cuando muchos de los pequeños alumnos de la Academia Ninja se la pasan dando vueltas divirtiéndose con sus compañeros jugando a los ninjas en el parque, una niña de 13 años, de cabellos cortos de una linda tonalidad azulada y ojos color perla violáceos se encontraba sentada en un banco bajo un árbol de cerezos lleno de pimpollos aún sin florecer por completo pensativa mirando una carta que tenia en su mano…

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Después del entrenamiento diario del equipo 8, Hinata, Shino y Kiba junto a su infaltable Akamaru se encaminaban a sus respectivas casas, siendo Shino el primero en separarse de ellos por no-sé-que-asunto tenia que hacer atender referente a su clan, dejando a solas Hinata y Kiba (junto a Akamaru obviamente).

─ Nee… Hi-Hinata… ─ llamó Kiba algo nervioso.

─ ¿Qué ocurre Kiba-kun? ─ preguntó Hinata que se encontraba caminando a su derecha.

─ ¡Toma! ─ le dijo poniéndole frente a su rostro un sobre color rosa pálido algo arrugado.

─ E-E-Esto es… ─ decía mientras tomaba la carta entre sus manos.

─ Una carta de… de Amor… ─ completo la frase Kiba sonrojado hasta las raíces ─ Léela y después me das tu respuesta… Sólo… Piénsalo ¿si? ─ dijo antes de marcharse corriendo del lugar sin siquiera despedirse, dejándole parada en medio de la calle con la carta en su mano.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

─ ¿Qué debería hacer…? ─ se preguntaba Hinata ─ _"Hace un año Naruto-kun se fue, aunque ya me di cuenta que más que amor, era admiración la que sentía por ese rubio de ojos cielo…"_ ─ pensaba para sus adentros mientras suspiraba.

─ ¿Qué ocurre Hinata-sama? ─ es escuchó una voz muy familiar detrás de ella.

─ ¿¡Ne-Ne-Neji-niisan!? ─ exclamó Hinata dando un respingo en su lugar _─ "¿Tan concentrada estaba que no lo sentí llegar?"_ No-No es na-nada importante… ─ decía mientras trataba de ocultar la carta, pero Neji, de 13 años (cumple los 14 en un par de meses más) fue más rápido y le arrebato la carta de las manos a Hinata.

─ ¿Qué es esto, Hinata-sama? ─ dijo mientras observaba el sobre.

─ ¡Na-Nada, Nada! ─ respondió muy nerviosa intentando sacarle la carta de las manos.

─ Si no fuera nada no actuaría así… ─ espetó serio mientras alzaba su brazo con la carta en mano mas alto para que no la alcanzara ─ Acaso es… ¿Una carta de amor? ─

─E-e-e-eeh… yo no… ─ Hinata se puso tan roja y nerviosa que no se dio cuenta en que momento Neji había saltado a la rama de un árbol con la intención de alejarse ─ ¡Neji-niisan! ¡Devuélvemelo! ─

─ No. ─ respondió cortante saltando de inmediato a otra rama y así ir alejándose de Hinata.

Después de alejarse un poco (bastante) del lugar donde dejo a su prima, se dispuso a leer el contenido de aquel sobre rosado de "dudosa procedencia".

_**"Hinata: **_

_**Te escribo esta carta ya que sé que si trato reconfesarme en tu cara**_

_**La voy a cagar y no me saldrán las palabras que quiero decirte…**_

_**Primero que nada… ¡Me Gustas Mucho! **_

_**Eres una chica muy linda, tierna, educada y muy muy gentil. **_

_**Siempre me lo pareciste, pero recién ahora me arme del valor para decirlo… **_

_**¡Quiero que seas mi novia! **_

_**Estaré esperando tu respuesta…**_

_**Con Amor… Kiba." **_

Neji apenas terminó de leer la carta, frunció el ceño mostrando su claro desagrado por lo que acababa de leer, pero tan concentrado estaba en su enojo que no se percató de que Hinata lo había perseguido, encontrándose unas ramas mas arriba que él, pero la rama era muy frágil, tanto que se quebró con facilidad haciendo que cayera… Justamente sobre Neji, quien al escuchar el grito de Hinata al caer, reaccionó rápidamente interponiendo su cuerpo para que Hinata no recibiera daño alguno.

─ ¡Neji-niisan! ─ gritó Hinata mientras intentaba incorporarse dándose cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba, todo su cuerpo estaba sobre el cuerpo de su primo además de estar siendo abrazada ─ ¡Pe-Pe-Perdóname! ─ se apresuró a disculparse pero al no escuchar respuesta alguna lo miró ─ _"¡E-Es-Esta inconciente!"_ ─ se espantó Hinata posando su mano izquierda en la mejilla derecha de Neji preocupada mientras acariciaba suavemente su rostro ─ _"Nunca me había fijado pero… Neji-niisan… Es muy lindo…"_ ─ pensaba embelezada Hinata acariciando con su pulgar los labios de Neji ─ _"Son suaves… Me pregunto si…" _─

Y sin pensarlo mucho, se fue inclinando, acortando la distancia entre sus labios hasta que Neji abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose de verla tan cerca suyo, casi rozando sus labios, Hinata se detuvo, sonrojándose de sobremanera y levantándose hasta quedar sentada sobre las piernas de su primo sin poder creerse lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

─ "¿Qué estaba por hacer?" ¡Casi beso a Neji-niisan! Yo… Yo… ─

─ Hinata-sama… ─

─ ¿Eh? ─ Hinata levanta la vista sólo para sentir una ligera presión sobre sus labios ─ "¡Ne-Ne-Neji-niisan me está besando! ─

Neji se separa de ella, apartando un poco la mirada a un lado ligeramente sonrojado ─ Me gustas… Mucho, Hinata-sama. ─

─ _"¿Le… gusto? ¿Yo?"_ ─ pensó llevando sus manos hasta su pecho, sobre la ubicación de su corazón notando los fuertes latidos que este ejercía ─ _"¿Qué es esto…? Late igual que cuando estaba cerca de Naruto-kun… No… Esto es… mucho más fuerte… Será que… a mi me… ¿gusta?"_ ─

─ ¿Hinata-sama? ─ llamó Neji preocupado por el silencio de Hinata.

─ Creo que… yo… yo… también… ─ respondió al fin Hinata con la mirada escondida bajo el flequillo.

─ ¿Qué? ─ dijo sorprendido Neji, quién esperaba más un rechazo que una aceptación.

─ Que… creo que… también me… gu-gustas… ─ repitió alzando la mirada mostrando su fuerte sonrojo.

─ ¿E-En serio? ─ dijo mientras la estrechaba fuertemente poniendo su cabeza enel hueco del cuello contrario.

─ Sí… eso creo… ─

─ Dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz, de quererte, de amarte… Mi pequeña princesa. ─ dijo mientras le acariciaba suavemente el cabello.

─ Sí… Neji-ni- ─Neji acallo a Hinata rápidamente posando su dedo índice derecho sobre sus labios.

─ A partir de ahora, sólo seré "Neji" para ti Hinata-sama ─ dijo apartando su dedo para posar la mano derecha en almejilla de Hinata y acercar lentamente sus labios a los contrarios.

─ Sólo… Si tu dejas el "sama" de lado ─ susurro con sus labios casi tocándose.

─ Sí… ─ afirmó Neji antes de volver a juntar sus labios, fundiéndose en un dulce, e inexperto beso.

* * *

A los pocos minutos, Neji y Hinata se iban caminando del bosque tomados de las manos tranquilamente hasta que se toparon con Kiba con Akamaru en su cabeza con cara de sorpresa.

─ Hinata… con Neji… ¿qué…? ─ dijo Kiba completamente sorprendido.

─ Etto… Kiba-kun… Yo… Lo siento, pero comencé a salir con Neji… y… ─ decía Hinata pero fue interrumpida porque Neji la empujó para atrás de él… El motivo: Kiba corrió rápidamente golpeando con su puño la mejilla izquierda de Neji, empezando así una pequeña lucha a puño limpio entre ambos, Kiba completamente dominado por la ira, mientras Neji sólo se defendía.

─ ¡Desgraciado! Me la quitaste… ¡Me la quitaste! ─ dijo tirándolo al suelo mientras lo golpeaba rudamente el rostro de Neji, quien de un movimiento rápido invirtió posiciones, quedando arriba de él.

─ ¡Byakugan! ─ dijo activando su kekkei genkai y de un movimiento rápido cerrar todos sus canales de chakra y entumeciendo los nervios de sus brazos, haciendo que ya no les respondan ─ Idiota, ella nunca fue tuya, siempre fue mi felicidad y voy a hacer lo posible para devolverle lo que me brindó todo este tiempo. ─ dijo desviando la mirada a Hinata esbozando una sincera sonrisa a su amada.

Pero en ese momento de distracción, Akamaru ladró y corrió a morderle el brazo a Neji para liberar a su amo. Kiba aprovechó la ayuda de su amigo peludo para librarse de Neji solo para marcharse derrotado.

─ ¡No me rendiré tan fácil Hyuga Neji! ─ gritó mirando por sobre su hombro mientras se alejaba del lugar aún enrabiado.

Hinata preocupada se acerco a Neji para untarle sus ungüentos en el brazo herido de Neji y así curarlo.

─ Tsk… Ese salvaje de Kiba. ─ Espetó Neji mirando con el ceño fruncido el lugar por donde se fue Kiba.

─ No te preocupes Neji… Tú ya no tienes rival. ─ dice Hinata regalándole una dulce sonrisa, que no duró mucho ya que Neji rápidamente le roba un beso tomándola desprevenida.

─ Te amo… Mi dulce princesa… ─ susurro antes de juntar nuevamente sus labios en un muy apasionado beso.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_Este Fanfic lo escribí especialmente para un concurso de fanfics, _**

**_espero ganar y si no, me divertí escribiendolo jejeje _**

**_Deséenme suerte ;)_**

**_Muchas gracias a mi Nee-chan que me ayudo con su opiniones muy acertadas jeje _**

**_Te quiero Nee! _**

**_Se despide... Yuki-chan Kamijou._**

**_P.D: Dejen reviews... que eso alimenta mi inspiración para continuar escribiendo ;)_**

**_26 Sep 2013 : No gané el concurso para el que se haya quedado con la duda jejeje_**


End file.
